


١٩٤٥

by momonni



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bombs, Death, Heavy - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pre-War, Really heavy, SO, Unhappy Ending, War, bombs on monday au, but its implied they die, guppy the puppy, guppy the puppy's first feature, its not fully stated, mid-war technically, seungyoun just wants to be happy, they live in JAPAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momonni/pseuds/momonni
Summary: never thought something so tragic could ever happen to a peaceful, little perfect family.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	١٩٤٥

**Author's Note:**

> pls! read! the! last! tags!!! this is kinda rlly heavy n about UHH atomic mass destruction, based on a song and concept of a real event in history. pls dont read if bombs give you anxiety or the idea of inevitable death, yeah.

Seungyoun, the poor boy, stumbled around the kitchen at nearly 7 AM, having woken up to the sun shining through his curtains at just the wrong angle. He had decided now was as good a time as any to wake up, an off-work Monday, something he planned on appreciating with his darling boyfriend, Seungwoo. The man happened to be in the bed that Seungyoun had crawled out of mere minutes ago, sleeping soundly after Seungyoun pulled the curtain tighter as to provide comforting shade for the other to sleep in. It was a lovely spring day, the tall male couldn’t resist taking his coffee with him outside. The sun shone brightly against the couples beautifully growing flower garden, their pet dog, Guppy, running around trying to catch flying bees. Birds tweeted loudly from tall, green trees as ants carried the loot they found from the dead ladybug back to their pile to eat for breakfast. The foggy air smelled a little metallic, more than Seungyoun could ever say he’d ever smelled before; it almost felt as if he’d entered some facility that made metal. It wasn’t natural, but Seungyoun felt too happy to give it a second thought as he re-entered the house, seeing his boyfriend scratching his head as he poured himself coffee.

“Goodmorning, love.” Seungyoun hummed as he stepped behind the older, placing his own mug of coffee to the side as he hopped on the counter beside the other, the oversized t-shirt he’d stolen from Seungwoo slipping down one of his shoulders. “Goodmorning, darling. Why are you up so early?” Seungwoo grumbled, voice raspy and drenched in sleep. Seungyoun smiled at him, him in all his endearing beauty. “The sun decided it’d be a nice alarm clock.” he chuckled, sliding off of the counter to walk into the living room, Seungwoo following as well as Guppy, who had just entered through the doggy door on their back porch. The two men took a seat on the couch, the dog immediately lying at their feet on the makeshift bed Seungwoo had made out of blankets and a couple of used throw pillows that they didn’t use anymore.

As Seungwoo sipped at his scorching coffee, Seungyoun laughing as he burned his tongue, the latter switches the television on, a short cartoon the boy’s enjoyed watching in their freetime being the channel they were last on. They watched for a few minutes, maybe even an hour, before deciding to turn on the news. Seungyoun hated the news, personally, he was always scared of seeing what was happening in the world but Seungwoo, the simple man he was, wanted to know what the weather was. The younger complied after a mini argument and puppy dog eyes that didn’t work on Seungwoo, huffing as he changed the channel to the news channel. It was nearing 8:00 in the morning and the sudden change from childish music to a deep voice speaking Japanese at such a pace that Seungyoun found difficult to keep up with.

He and Seungwoo had moved to Japan together by orders from their parents. The plan was that they leave Korea together and make a better life for themselves, as their families were so poor they couldn’t afford for them anymore. Somehow, getting their life together wasn’t as difficult as one would assume, and neither of the boys seem to understand how they got so far in only fifteen years. Their own home, furniture, pet, and enough food to feet both them and their Guppy; they were very proud of their lives, and only more and more excited to see their futures.

Before Seungyoun could even catch the switch from the weather to an emergency alert, the words were spilling from the achor’s mouth. “We have news of bombs. I repeat, news of bombs. Whatever you do, stay inside, stay close to the ground, go underground if you can. They’re estimated to fall at approximately 8:15.”

The younger could only swallow as he blinked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. “What time is it?” He whispered after Seungwoo had rushed to turn the television off. They sat in silence for a moment before Seungwoo answered the question. “8:09.” he hummed quietly, Seungyoun letting out a relieved yet, simultaneously, nervous sigh. Seungwoo grabbed the other’s hand, walking with him to the glass door that closed off the house from the backyard. 

“My flowers…” Seungyoun whined, eyes already tearing up as he thought about what would happen. “They were your favourite.” Seungwoo chuckled, seeming just as terrified as the younger. “I pinky promise, I’ll still love your garden.” Seungwoo reassured softly, getting a laugh from the other, Seungyoun tightening his grip on Seungwoo’s hand. “Even with no flowers?” “Even with no flowers.”

After taking their last glance at the garden, they walk back over to the living room, sitting on the floor in front of Guppy. Seungwoo calmly pets at her golden fur, whispering praises to their good girl. Seungyoun, however, can’t touch the dog without thinking of life without her.

They’d had guppy for nearly 9 years, before they’d even gotten their house. In fact, after the multiple jobs they both worked, living in some shitty motel they paid for by doing labor, they adopted her from a rescue that was planning on killing her, just as a young pup. Seungyoun couldn’t imagine now having their baby.

Seungwoo, albeit in secret, kept looking up at their clock, watching closely as the minute hand ticked over to the 5. He let out a sigh, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s temple. “Any moment.” he whispered, head resting on the younger’s shoulder. At the words, Seungyoun sighed, blinking away his tears as he stood up. The older was confused as to Seungyoun’s plans as he called for Guppy to follow him into their shared room. Seungwoo followed nonetheless, watching as the other patted the bed to encourage Guppy to hop up there before climbing under the sheets himself. “Can you turn the music player up?” he mumbled, voice soft and fragile. Seungwoo couldn’t deny a request that innocent, going back into their living room to put on their record player, turning the loudspeaker up as high as it could go. His heart ached as he realized what Seungyoun was using the music for.

To cover the sound of the bombs dropping.

He entered their bedroom again, rolling the blinds down and tying the curtains together, tighter than Seungyoun had done earlier, just perfectly tight enough that you could hardly even see the sun’s rays poking through the red of the fabric. He crawled in bed beside his lover, who immediately grasped his hand tightly. 

“Don’t be broken-hearted.” Seungyoun whispered, rolling to his side to face the older. Seungwoo sighed, mirroring his actions. “I promise to love you.”

The words broke Seungwoo as a loud thud came from outside. He broke down, tears slipping down his cheeks, the sudden realization that he, Seungyoun, was about to slip right through his fingers; and he could do nothing about it. Not a damn thing.

Seungyoun held him tightly, Seungwoo’s grip around his waist so compact that he could hardly smell the air growing dustier and metallic-er. “Let’s just go to sleep. Let’s go back to bed.” Seungyoun hurried out in a hushed voice, his hand coming to cover to older’s eyes as tears ran down his own skin. 

“Goodnight, my love.” The younger whispered as his eyes fell shut, both males falling into an oddly comforting sleep; one they will never awake.


End file.
